Rumor Has It
Rumor Has It is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Degrassi Junior High. It aired on February 22, 1987. Summary Many of Ms. Avery's students think that she is a lesbian. Caitlin insists that her teacher isn't gay. After dreaming that her classmates think that she is also gay, Caitlin begins to feel self-conscious at school. Plot Caitlin keeps having dreams that Ms. Avery is a lesbian. Susie tells Caitlin that dreams are supposed to be significant and reveal people's inner desires. Yick searches through his locker and can't find $20 his dad gave him. He and Arthur decide to be detectives and find out who stole the money. Caitlin throws a sleepover and invites Susie, Kathleen and Annie. They make prank calls, and Caitlin is the one that calls Ms. Avery. She isn't home, but a woman answers the phone. Kathleen thinks Ms. Avery is gay, but Caitlin doesn't believe her. One day at school, Kathleen and Annie see Ms. Avery get dropped off by a woman, who she kisses on the cheek. Arthur and Yick decide to investigate Rick, who's giving out licorice because he says he won $100 in the lottery. Caitlin has a dream that people call her a lesbian. Kathleen starts saying Caitlin is a lesbian because she's so close to Ms. Avery. Arthur and Yick keep following Rick. He notices they keep staring at him so he gives them licorice. Susie and Caitlin are in the darkroom and Susie asks Caitlin if she's a lesbian. CaitIin is confused and worried that she might be a lesbian because she keeps having the dreams about Ms. Avery. In class, Ms. Avery is handing out papers. She puts her hand on Caitlin's shoulder and Caitlin says "Don't touch me." Caitlin tells Ms. Avery about the rumors, and Ms. Avery tells her she's not a lesbian. She also says that she shares a house with the woman everyone sees her with. Arthur and Yick are still following Rick, and he finally confronts them. They tell Rick they think he stole the money, and he says to never follow him again. Yick goes back to his locker, and finds the $20 in the bottom of it. Trivia= *The freeze frame of this episode ends on Caitlin. *This is the first episode of the Degrassi Franchise to deal with homosexuality. *Due to its theme of homosexuality, this episode was banned by the BBC in the UK. |-| Gallery= RHI1.01.jpg RHI1.02.jpg RHI1.03.jpg RHI1.04.jpg RHI1.05.jpg 105_0014_layer-15.jpg RHI1.06.jpg Rumorhasit.jpg RHI1.07.jpg RHI1.08.jpg RFEWFJESLA.jpg RHI1.09.jpg RHI1.10.jpg RHI1.11.jpg RHI1.12.jpg RHI1.13.jpg RHI1.14.jpg RHI1.15.jpg RHI1.16.jpg RHI1.17.jpg RHI1.18.jpg RHI1.19.jpg RHI1.20.jpg RHI1.21.jpg RHI1.22.jpg RHI1.23.jpg RHI1.24.jpg RHI1.25.jpg RHI1.26.jpg RHI1.27.jpg RHI1.28.jpg RHI1.29.jpg RHI1.30.jpg RHI1.31.jpg RHI1.32.jpg RHI1.33.jpg 105_0020_layer-21.jpg RHI1.34.jpg RHI1.35.jpg RHI1.36.jpg RHI1.37.jpg RHI1.38.jpg RHI1.39.jpg RHI1.40.jpg RHI1.41.jpg Rhicaitlin 32.png Rhi1.png |-| Cast= (Order alphabetically) *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Ximena Bensusan as Annie *Sarah Charlesworth as Susie Rivera *Craig Driscoll as Rick Munro *Michelle Goodeve as Karen Avery *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Links= *Watch Rumor Has It on YouTube Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Episodes Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 1 Episodes